


A Second Chance

by LuckyBoy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBoy/pseuds/LuckyBoy
Summary: There is a party after the coronation of Regina Mills, the Good Queen. During the party, King Henry meets a new girl that he never saw before. Henry walks into this girl and asks her for a dance. The girl, named Violet, accepts his friendly invitation. Together they walk to the dancefloor where they get to know each other. This is the start of a love story full of friendship, love and romance.





	1. Prologue

Henry waited for Zelena’s and Regina’s arrival. He had agreed to wait next to the door of the ballroom where the coronation would take place. Weeks of working had lead to this moment. Henry had secretly worked with other people on a coronation for the new queen. Snow White had asked people who they wanted as their queen. She and her daughter Emma invited people from all the places. He had heard that Princesse Jasmine and Aladdin from Agrabah, Queen Elsa and Princesse Anna from Arendelle, Queen Tiana and several other people would come. Prince Charming and Hook had taken care for the safety. Queen Tiana had invited the best cooks of the world to help her with making a delicious banquet. Henry was happy to be part of the team. He and the other Henry had worked together to decorate the palace. Other people like Henry's daughter, Alice and Robin had also helped them.

Regina, Zelena, and other Henry came out a side corridor. Regina asked: ‘Alright, Zelena. What is going on?’ ‘I mean, obviously, this isn’t a meeting about state affairs.’ Regina didn’t know about the coronation because it’s a surprise. Henry was curious how she would react when she would find out what's happening. Other Henry answered with a smile that she catches on quick. After which Zelena remembers him about ‘Operation Keep Your Trap Closed’. She chuckled. ‘Mom’ Regina looked to me and asked what was happening. Then, Regina clutched her arm to his and walked through the door. 

Regina was welcomed by loud applause. Henry looked to his left and saw the crowd. Not so long ago, Henry thought he would be happy with revenge. However, having a family is much better than revenge. He is loved by a lot of people. He had Emma, Regina and Regina as his mothers. Hook and Robin of Locksley as his step-fathers. Snow and David as his grandparents. Henry smiled when he saw a part of his new family on the lift side. He never felt so happy because of the amount of family. 

He smiled at Henry while he smiled back. It was strange when he talked for the first time to Henry. However, the Henry's were sure that they would be good friends. 'What is this?' asked Regina amazed. Snow smiled and said this all was for her. All the realms have been reunited because of her. There would be no better queen than Regina. 'We need someone to lead us.' David added that the people have decided. Neal, the son of the Charming, went down to stand next to him. He is, in fact, his uncle from the main realm. What is strange when you think about it. 'They want it to be you, Regina.' Regina looked after her to her friends and family. When she looked at Henry, he smiled. Like many other people, he found that she was the perfect queen for the United Realms. Regina whispered something Henry couldn't hear. Has she doubts? Eventually, Snow wanted to place the crown on Regina's head when the Jones family came into the room. Hook, Emma and their child Hope were a little bit late. 'Sorry, I'm late.' Regina was happy to see her. She probably asked earlier where she was. Emma said hello to other Henry. Other Henry took his little sister in his arms whereafter the coronation could continue. 'Regina Mills, I now crown you The Good Queen.' Snow looked fiercely at her step-mother and friend. 'Long may she reign!'. The crowd, including Henry, cheered and applauded. Then, Regina wanted to hug her friends, but they bowed to her instead. Charming brought her then down. Henry came to her and gave her a hug. 

After Regina said hello to Lucy, other Henry, Hope, Emma and Hook, she began her speech. 'I thought my story came to an end a long time ago, and then new people came into my life... People who gave me a second chance. I can't wait to see what's in store for me next. Well, for everyone. I refuse to believe there won't be more adventures, more love, more family. And yes, there will be more loss because that's a part of life. And in the end, we can pass it all with hope.' Everyone applauded again. Henry was so proud that his new mother was the queen of the United Realms. He was so proud to be a part of all this. With a big smile on his face, he left the ballroom with Neal to another room where the reception would take place.


	2. Chapter 1

‘Daddy and mommy did it wonderful eh?!’ said Neal proudly. Henry looked to the kid next to him and smiled. ‘Yes, they were’ Neal, who Henry hadn't spoken yet, was the second child of the Charmings. He had heard a little about him. When he was a baby, there were some troubles because of the Wicked Witch of the West. However, he just had heard this in a pub. Never believe everything people spread about someone. But, Henry believed this fact. He had heard earlier about the crimes of the witch in the past. Zelena was a good witch now, but some scars never left. People like me, bad people, may be good, but that doesn't say that all people forget what you've done. However, nobody in his family talked about it anymore. What happened in the past don't matter anymore. The most important thing is that they were all happy now. 'Are you up for the banquet? I believe that Queen Tiana have made some delicious beignets!' Queen Tiana is famous through her beignets. Henry had tasted it a while ago during a trip with the family Jones. 'Yeah! I heard that aunt Zelena and her man made some cakes. I want to try them!' told Neal enthusiastically. Henry had to smile. 

They reached the room where the reception took place. 'I'm going to seek aunt Zelena and uncle Chad. They can me bring to their cakes!' Neal smiled bright and ran in the crowd. Left alone, Henry looked around. He saw a long row of tables set at the windows. On the right side of the room, there were tables and seats. On the back of the big room, there was a door to a bigger room. From afar, he saw a big chandelier in the centre of the room. That room would be the dance room. Henry didn't think of dancing tonight. He has no girlfriend yet. Several years, he had to look for the right girl. Every time he thought to find one, she turned away from him. Once he found a girlfriend in sleep that he wanted to kiss, but then there were the dragon and another stupid prince. The whole quest led to wanting to get revenge. He blamed the Evil Queen for everything that went wrong in his life. Later, in a desperate act, he made a deal with Rumple. He would care for a pen that could rewrite his story. Through this deal, some things went wrong, but the good thing was that he got to know a new family. 

'Hello, Henry! Do you want to hold the baby for a moment? After all, it's your sister too.' Henry turned around to the voice. It was Emma with Hook and Hope. 'Ooh,' Henry smiled, 'of course mom!' He felt the warmth of the baby. 'She has Hazel coloured eyes, just like her mother!' Henry touched her cheek gently. 'Thank you, mom, for everything.' Henry gave Hope to Hook and gave his mother a huge hug. She kissed his forehead. 'See you later, pal!' said Hook. They went away, and Henry was left alone again. Hook and Emma were friendly too him, a lot of people were. He didn't deserve it. However, he didn't complain about it. 'Hye Lucy!' said Henry, 'How are you?' Lucy was the kid of Henry and Ella. She wore a long, pink dress with a silver necklace around her neck. She stood next to a table full of cakes in all shapes and sizes. 'I'm feeling great! Aunt Regina, the queen. I always dreamt about that. She's amazing, you know?' Henry nodded. He looked to a delicious pie that he wanted to try. It had strawberries and whipped cream. 'Do you also want a piece of cake?' asked Henry gently. He cut the cake and gave it to her. 'Thanks!' Henry also took a pie for himself. 'Hmmm... It's delicious!' said Henry while he rubbed his belly. 'Glad you liked it!' said someone. 'Aunt Zelena!' yelled Lucy and she hugged her. She made the cake. Henry asked to himself where Neal is. A while ago, Neal had been looking after Zelena and Chad to find their cakes. 'Did Neal find you?' asked Henry, 'Because he was looking after you'. Zelena pointed to one of the corners with a piece of cake in her hand. 'He is with Chad, my husband.' Zelena added that she was going to join them again. Lucy was cheerfully hopping behind her. 

Left alone again, Henry decided to go to the dance room. On his way, he said hello to a few people. However, he didn't speak anymore against anyone. He may be accepted, but there was still the isolation that a villain often has. He still felt the hole in his heart, the big emptiness, which he tried to suppress. Henry looked at the dancers. Snow White and Prince Charming were dancing in the centre of the ballroom. They were the queen and king of the dancefloor. His mother was talking to Regina. She looked at him for a second, whereafter she carried on chatting. In the corner, he saw Hook talking with the other Hook. They drunk rum together. Some of the pirates were close to them. 

Then, Henry saw a girl in the corner of the ballroom. She had long dark brown hair with brown eyes. She looked gorgeously in the long salmon-coloured dress. Would he try again to find a girl? He needed urgent a queen next to him. Would he try to dance again? It was so long ago... He decided to not think about it. Henry stepped to that girl and asked her for a dance. She accepted with a smile. Together they walked to the dancefloor. Henry knew how to dance, but he did it a long time ago. He hasn't done it since the death of his grandparents. After that event, he was only out on revenge and slaying dragons to get a girl. Henry asked her name. 'I'm Violet' she said, 'and who are you?' He told her his name, and for a moment she seemed to be shocked. Henry didn't want to spoil the mood or saying anything wrong. He said nothing for a while not knowing what to do. Violet seemed to recover herself and asked 'Where do you come from?'. 'I am from a realm made by a wish.' said Henry with a medium smile. First, he didn't know that, but Rumplestiltskin told him about the wish made by the Evil Queen. 'Where are you from?' asked Henry her. 'I am from the Camelot, but my dad is from the world without magic.' Rumplestiltskin also told him about this strange land. Henry couldn't comprehend how to live in a world without magic. 'I visited Camelot once, it's a nice place!' said he with a little bit of flirtation. 'Did you?' smiled Violet. 'Yes, there was a shop in the capital which has delicious Belgian chocolate.' said Henry. 'Ooh, that's the shop for my family. You probably met my dad! He brought some chocolate to Camelot and reproduced it.' explained she. 'Really?' laughed at Henry, because he was happy that he was unknowingly close to Violet. 'I know now why your hair does smell like chocolate' flirted Henry. Violet smiled and played a little bit with her hair. Henry smiled back and heard some people laugh. He looked and saw little Neal dancing with Lucy. They had a lot of fun. Lucy did probably make a huge joke because Neal was roaring with laughter. Henry was happy that nobody laughed because of him. 

After a while, Henry asked Violet if she wanted a drink. He was thirsty after the dance. 'Yes, I want.' They walked to the bar while Henry gently took her hand. She looked at him and smiled. 'Thank you for the dance. You were amazing' complimented Henry her. 'Ooh, that's sweet. I liked it too.' answered Violet. Then, Henry abruptly heard a hard noise. It came from the doors. An angry man shouted that Regina didn't deserve it to be queen due to the fact she was once the Evil Queen. Then, a few other men came to uphold the man. Henry recognized them as the Knights of the Round Table. They began to fight with the coming soldiers. Eventually, the soldiers won. Henry had been looking speechless at what was happening. Henry looked at Violet with a face of surprise. Violet was motionless and blushed. 'I have to go' she whispered. Confused, he saw how Violet went away towards the door where the fight had taken place. Henry couldn't understand why she too turned away from him. 

After a few seconds, Henry disappointed walked away. He passed many corridors while thinking about what had happened. He still didn't comprehend why Violet had to leave. He also didn't understand why everyone seemed to leave him. Was he a monster or something else? Still confused he achieved his room. 'How it is possible that everyone leaves me alone?!' yelled Henry whereafter he slammed with the door. Desperately, he collapsed and brought his hands to his eyes. Tears began to stream across his cheeks. How could he ever be happy?


	3. Chapter 2

Emma Swan, the Sheriff of Storybrooke, appointed Henry the Deputy Sheriff of Storybrooke a few weeks ago. It was an official publication. Then he had with his new family. The police was a family business. Emma, his mother, was the sheriff. Captain Hook was his workmate and also the husband of Emma. Hook, whose from his realm, was the detective. His grandfather, Prince Charming, was the Sheriff too. 

Emma had called Henry to say that there was a fight in a pub. He came immediately with the motorbike that he had lent from other Henry. A while ago, other Henry had taught him how to drive. Henry had heard later that day that he had learned it from Pinocchio. 

Henry came into the pub where he indeed saw a few man fight. He stepped to them. 'What do you think you're doing?' yelled Henry while they looked furious at him. 'We don't have to follow orders from you, little brat!' said one of them.

'Yes, you have!' said a well-known voice from the background. 'He is officially appointed to Deputy Sheriff. If you don't like it, you should complain about by the sheriff!' said Hook. Henry was happy to see his step-father, but he was afraid to show his joy. Henry knew that a few people were against his appointment because the whole law was in his family's hands. 'Do you mind to come with me to the office?' They then looked frustrated Hook when he put the handcuffs on. 'Thanks for your cooperation' Hook left, and would probably talk with him at some other time. 

Henry looked around. The people were again chatting and drinking some beer. He looked further and saw Violet. She waved, and there appeared a small smile on his face. He had forgotten that she had disappeared a few days ago. He didn't care anymore why she went away. Violet had smiled at him. There was nothing more important than that. 'Hello!' said Violet, 'I'm so sorry for a few days ago. I can explain it if you want to listen for a moment.' Henry nodded because he still wanted to know why she suddenly was gone. The earlier days, Henry had asked himself the same question over and over. 'My father had drunk too much with some other men. He and his friends of the Round Table aren't very happy with the state of affairs. He drinks a lot since the death of King Arthur. he was his king, his idol. There are no better kings according to my father. I really felt ashamed when stood there to protest.' Henry understood it. She couldn't do anything about her dad's opinion. 

'It's okay!' said Henry smiling. 'Thanks that you wanted to listen! I was so worried because I left you without any explanation' said Violet with a sol. 'It's okay' said Henry again while he took her hand. Violet looked him into the eyes and smiled. 'Thank you for everything.' Henry was wondering if she would like him to. If she liked him, he could finally have a lover. 

'Do you want a drink?' asked Henry, 'You didn't have one during the reception.' Violet nodded. 'I would be glad with a coffee.' 

After Henry went to the bar and gave Violet her coffee, he asked her about her parents. She nodded. 'You've already seen my dad. His name is Maurice, and he's from the Land Without Magic. He accidentally landed in Camelot years ago. My father didn’t feel at home in the beginning. He... he always said that he was glad that I was born there because being a Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court is no great shakes. Not so long after his arriving, he became a Knight of the Round Table. He also met my mum around that time. Then, he was actually happy in Camelot. However, my mother died when I was young. I don't have a lot of memories about her.' Henry was sorry about the fact that Violet never got to know her mother. He knows how it felt. His father, Baelfire, also died when he was a baby. 

Henry was thinking about how to explain his family tree after Violet asked about his family. 'It's a complicated family tree, but I will try to explain it. A part of my family and myself came out a wish made by the former Evil Queen. Another part of my family, which is much more, is from the Main Realm. My father Baelfire comes from the Wish Realm. My mother, Emma Swan, is from the Wish Realm as well as from the Main Realm.' Henry paused for a second. 'I will spare you the rest of the explanation.' 

Henry was thinking about what he would write in his police report while drinking his coffee. There were thus two men who were fighting... 'Wait for a second.' thought he. 'Who were the two men from back there? Why were they fighting?' asked Henry out loud. 

'Ooh,' said Violet, 'One man was one of the Knights of the Round Table, who was just out prison. I don't know the other guy. They had a heavy discussion before they began to fight.' Henry nodded, glad that she knew what had happened. 'What will happen to them?' 

'They will probably have to be in prison for a night to calm down. Then, they have to sit together to talk it out. Snow wants that people talk in place of fighting each other. There would be fewer misinterpretations, protest and war through talking according to her.' explained Henry. 

Henry finished his coffee and said: 'I'm sorry, but I actually have to write my police report. See you later?' 

'See you later' smiled Violet.


End file.
